cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendigo
Wendigo Lore Born from Net’s terrible experimenting in the Nether, Wendigo was the first Zombie Pigman, or what should have been one. Instead, Net focused his depravity and wickness too far, creating a demonic beast of grotesque proportions, forced to feed to sate an endless hunger. Wendigo forced its way from the hellish realm and ravaged the overworld, possessing the bodies of animals and turning them into flesh eating monstrosities. Fearful of Roki and Terrae's wrath, Net took one last drastic move; he forced his hand through the very bedrock of the world and spawned the lava pits, to keep Wendigo contained. Forcing his failed creation into these pits, Net trapped the gluttonous demon in a fiery prision. Little did he realize that his actions had also created pits on the surface... Residing in surface lava pits, Wendigo now resurrects and possesses any creature that falls into its burning grasp. The only thing that can ward away its influence is Iron, the cold hand of Roki, and Water, the blood of Terrae. Only in the cold winter plains does it find true safety and solace. Its path to gluttony is as twisted as the demon itself. Level 1 - The Hunger Begins *'Into the Fire:' Find a naturally occurring surface lava pit in a snow biome, and cast yourself into it. To appease Wendigos hunger, you must have 10 each of the different kinds of meat found in the overworld in your inventory, uncooked. You will now respawn, possessed by Wendigo. Now you may construct its shrine. *'Can’t Touch This:' Wendigo has a powerful aversion to iron and anything derived from the metal. Therefore, holding iron equates to failure; if there is ever any form of unprocessed iron (ingots, blocks, compasses, ore, etc) in your hotbar, Wendigos spirit leaves you and you have failed the path. Iron can be present in your inventory, but any block or item collected while iron is there must be destroyed. Iron tools may be held, because the wood prevents you from touching the iron, but you still must destroy any block or item you collect. The only thing exempt are diamonds, however, you must cleanse yourself with death in Wendigos shrine while offering 1 diamond if you keep any diamonds mined with an iron pick. *'Dieting:' You must prefer rotten flesh to any other food source, when available. You can still eat anything you want, but if rotten flesh exists in your inventory or in a chest, you must eat it before any other food. Level 2 – The Hunger Grows *'It’s Not Desecration:' Complete the shrine to Wendigo by traveling to the Nether and applying netherrack and soul sand to the shrine. You must collect a full stack of rotten flesh from the Zombie Pigmen to offer to Wendigo so it will accept the new shrine. *'Addiction:' Wendigo is sickened by weak animal flesh. You can no longer use any other food sources but rotten flesh. *'Cannibal:' Your growing need for flesh outpaces the daily cycle of monster spawning. Find a Zombie spawner and automate it to keep your flesh reserves up. A construct of Obsidian and other dark materials over the spawner should suit Wendigo. (For the more casual player, finding the spawner can merely be enough to progress). Level 3 – The Hunger Eternal *'Have Me for Dinner:' Mere rotten flesh is not always enough. Sustain yourself by burning your own flesh when the sun falls! Wendigo drives you to bath in its shrine and cook your own flesh every sunset. Without dying. This will become your daily ritual. *'Metal Burn:' After burning your own flesh and devouring it, Wendigo will have taken full control. The day after the first ritual, iron and iron products are no longer allowed in your inventory. Walking on or touching naturally occurring or player-made sources of iron (which includes minecarts, rails and ore!), results in Wendigo abandoning you and the failure of the path. *'Home Is Where Their Heads Are:' Using Wendigos preferred materials, build a fortress over your Zombie spawner, worthy of a sick cannibal such as yourself. You must have multiple dark rooms for spawning monsters, as well as a twisted kitchen and your own deranged library of writings. An alchemy room is also a good idea, for the creation of serums to drug your prey with. Must contain a shrine to Wendigo in the exact center of the fortress. A second shrine, to be used for the burning ritual, must be placed in a tower directly above the first shrine. Level 4 – Insatiable *'No Fingers, No Feelings:' Fingers look delicious, and I guess you took it one more step. Having gnawed off your fingers, you can no longer use tools or wield a sword. You may only use the sharpened bones of your fingers as weapons (ie, your hands). *'Supersize Me:' The final offering to Wendigo, before its spirit tears your body apart and moves onto the next. Return to its “birthplace” and slay pigmen until you have collected at least 2 full stacks of the glorious flesh. Now offer it all in your ritual shrine, and this time, it’s time to die. Wendigo will devour you now. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Demon Category:Food-Based God